


Spät

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel gesteht Boerne endlich seine Gefühle.





	Spät

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engra/gifts).



> Für engra. :-) Du hast in letzter Zeit soo viele meiner Tatort-Geschichten gelesen und Herzchen hinterlassen, darüber freue ich mich sehr. ♥

„Ach, Boerne, warum hab' ich mich denn damals bloß so verdammt schnell in dich verknallt?“ Boerne konnte ihn nicht hören. Nee, konnte er zum Glück nicht, sonst wäre ihm dieser Satz niemals über seine Lippen gegangen, und sonst würde er auf keinen Fall weiter sprechen.  
„Ja ja, ich weiß, wir sind immer noch per Sie, wird sich vermutlich auch nie ändern, aber ich käme mir echt ganz schön blöd vor, wenn ich dir von meinen doofen Gefühlen für dich erzähle, und dich dabei sieze. Ich komm' mir so ja schon bescheuert genug vor, ich rede mit dir, und du hörst es eh nicht.“  
Er lächelte schwach. „Na ja, aber so kann ich wenigstens mal in Ruhe sprechen, ohne dass du mich ständig unterbrichst, um mich auf irgendwelche Grammatikfehler, falsch verwendete Wörter oder weiß der Geier was hinzuweisen. Oh, Boerne, weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr du mir manchmal auf den Sack gehst? Und das schon seit wir uns kennen, also schon seit ziemlich vielen Jahren. Mann, manchmal nervt mich dein ellenlanges Gerede und deine ganze Klugscheißerei so sehr. Ach, was heißt manchmal? Es nervt mich andauernd! Ständig nervt es mich! Eigentlich jeden Tag! Und manchmal nervst du dich damit so unglaublich, dass ich dir am liebsten auf der Stelle den Mund stopfen würde. Aber auf ganz ... sanfte Weise. Ich würde dich so furchtbar gerne schnappen und an mich ziehen, wenn du mich wieder mal extrem nervst, und deine freche und ständig plappernde Schnute küssen, ganz vorsichtig und zärtlich.  
Weißt du, was mich auch gewaltig nervt? Dass du mich manchmal so anguckst und angrinst, so ... na ja, so eben, und dann kann ich kaum noch klar denken, weil ich das halt so mag, wenn du mich so angrinst. Nervt mich auch, dass du manchmal so unverschämt gut riechst. Und dass du unverschämt sexy bist und einen Knackarsch hast, nervt mich ebenfalls, das lenkt mich nämlich viel zu oft ab.  
Ach Mann, Boerne, warum nervst du mich denn bloß so? Und warum hab ich mich bloß so doll in dich verliebt? Warum wird dieses Verliebtsein denn immer schlimmer? Warum kann das nicht einfach endlich aufhören? Oder warum kann das nicht wenigstens nachlassen, statt immer stärker und stärker zu werden? Dann wäre doch alles viel einfacher, mein Herz würde gerade nicht schon wieder so doof schnell schlagen, weil ich ja die ganze Zeit an dich denke, und ich würde vor allem nicht diesen ganzen Mist hier zurecht schwafeln.“ So extrem romantisch war das ja teilweise nicht, was er da so sprach, aber war ja egal, hörte ja eh keiner.  
„Ich hab' dich so verdammt lieb, Boerne“, flüsterte er so leise, dass er sich selbst kaum hören konnte. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte irgendwann den Mut gehabt, es dir zu sagen. Hatte ich aber nie.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und werde ich auch nie haben.“ Nein, niemals. Bis zum Ende seines Lebens würde es sein Geheimnis bleiben, dass er bis über beide Ohren in die Nervensäge verliebt war.  
Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss schnell die Augen, bevor sie feucht werden konnten. Hatte ihm einerseits gut getan, sich all das jetzt mal offen von seiner Seele zu sprechen, gleichzeitig fiel er gerade irgendwie ins Leere.

„Donnerwetter, Thiel. So unfassbar viele Worte am Stück aus Ihrem Mund.“

„Boerne!“ Erschrocken riss er die Augen wieder auf. „Sie ... Sie schlafen ja gar nicht!“

„Nein.“ Boerne lächelte ihn an. „Nicht mehr.“

Scheiße! Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Jetzt war alles aus! Jetzt wusste Boerne Bescheid! Boerne wusste jetzt, was er für ihn empfand!  
In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Boerne hatte alles gehört. Boerne wusste Bescheid. So eine verdammte Scheiße, was sollte er nun nur tun? SCHEISSE! Nichts wie weg hier!  
„Ich ... ich geh' dann jetzt wohl mal lieber!“ Ehe er aufspringen und fliehen konnte, legte sich Boernes Hand auf seine.

„Nein, geh' nicht.“

„Ich ... ich soll nicht gehen?“

„Nein, Frank. Bitte geh' nicht.“

Er blieb.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wünsche euch allen noch einen schönen dritten Advent. ♥


End file.
